Je me tire chez Dionysos
by Lounacat
Summary: Euh... Quoi dire pour résumer cette fic ? Il s'agit d'un OS sur nos chers dieux jumeaux divins, que nous adorons tous, les bien nommés Hypnos et Thanatos, pour ce jour très important qu'est leur anniversaire... Oui ! Je sais ça ne vous apprend rien et ça fait très lèche-botte, mais vous saurez pourquoi en la lisant...


J'avoue que cet OS est des plus particuliers et je m'excuse d'avance auprès de mes lecteurs des frustrations occasionnées à sa lecture.

Je présente également mes plus plates excuses à Péri et sans doute aussi Sheraz pour la fausse joie qu'un certain passage pourrait leur donner.

Et... *auteur en mode sadique, corps électrique et yeux incandescents* Ah ah ah ah ! Non je ne suis pas de tout désolée ! Je jubile même ! J'exulte d'avance en imaginant votre frustration ! Ah ah ah ah !

*redevenue normal*

Oups !

Bon bah bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Hypnos et Thanatos font face à une porte sans poignée. Alors qu'ils avancent pour l'examiner de plus près, celle-ci s'ouvre sur une pièce vide. Vide ! Pas tout à fait... Les dieux jumeaux observent perplexe un immense anneau de pierre où sont gravés des symboles rappelant les constellations.

Thanatos passe sa main sur l'anneau. La pierre, si s'en est bien, est tiède, douce, finement sculptée, très ancienne à n'en pas douter et reliée à du matériel moderne. Il peut la sentir vibrer sous ses doigts, rien n'en indique l'origine. Le dieu se tourne vers son frère qui scrute une grande baie vitrée.

Il lève la tête lui aussi. Une pièce contenant diverses machines surplombe cette étrange salle. Rien ne leur permet de savoir exactement où ils se trouvent. Ils ne peuvent que déduire être sur terre, comme en témoigne cette technologie humaine. Sur le sol, les mots "keep clear" inscrit plusieurs fois en jaune leur indiquent également qu'ils ne sont pas en Grèce.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demande Hypnos à son frère qui l'a rejoint ?

- Et que faisons-nous ici ?

- J'allais vous poser la même question ?

Les dieux jumeaux font volte-face et se retrouve face à plusieurs hommes armés et vêtus d'uniforme. L'homme chauve, qui s'est déjà adressé à eux, reprend la parole.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

Comment ce misérable humain ose-t-il s'adresser à eux de cette façon. Le dieu aux cheveux d'or le toise de toute sa puissance.

- Comment ose-tu, misérable vermine, t'adresser ainsi à des dieux. Sache que je suis Hypnos dieu du sommeil et voici mon jumeau, Thanatos dieu de la mort.

- Bah voyons ! S'exclame ironiquement l'un des hommes non armés.

- Hypnos et Thanatos sont des dieux de la mythologie grecque. Ils sont les fils de Nyx, la nuit, explique un homme à lunette. D'ailleurs selon les légendes Hypnos...

Les dieux jumeaux observent l'homme en train de parler. Il y a quand même dans le lot, un humain pas trop arriéré, ils vont enfin être traités avec les égards dus à leur rang. Hélas, sous le regard courroucé de Thanatos, l'ironique reprend la parole.

- Daniel... Merci pour cet exposé. Nous avons donc deux Goa'uld pour le prix d'un.

- Mesurez vos paroles, humains ! S'irrite Hypnos. Nous sommes des dieux ! Et qu'est-ce donc que ces Go-choses ?

- Daniel ? Cet Hypnos et.. Interroge l'ironique en cherchant en vain le nom qu'il a oublié. Tani.. Tana... Truc... Enfin l'autre quoi ! Ce sont des gentils ?

- Et bien ! Ça dépend... En fait, on sait peu de choses sur eux, mais les dieux grecs pouvaient être...

Thanatos fulmine, finalement cet humain ne vaut guère mieux les autres.

- Bon ça suffit ! Ordonne l'homme chauve. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant mettez-les en cellule.

Cette fois, s'en est trop pour le dieu de la mort qui explose.

- Assez misérables humains ! Vous payerez de votre vie votre insolence ! S'écrie-t-il furieux en tendant le bras pour déchaîner sa puissance.

Devant les humains qui l'observe dans une interrogative attente pour certains, les menaçant de leurs armes pour d'autres, Thanatos tend à nouveau le bras.

- Et ? Ironise à nouveau l'agaçant humain.

Et bien rien ! Rien ne se passe, les dieux jumeaux sont privés de leurs pouvoirs.

- Comment ça privés de nos pouvoirs ! S'exclame en cœur Hypnos et Thanatos.

Un grognement mécontent résonne alors dans la pièce et tandis que les humains en cherchent la provenance, les divinités se tordent tout à coup de douleur, comme si une pointe acérée leur lacerait le corps.

Hypnos appuya rageusement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur tout en pestant contre son frère. Il venait de se taper trois quarts d'heures de bouchon pour aller chercher Thanatos à son travail, et cela pour rien, puisque monsieur avait terminé plus tôt et n'avait même pas songé le prévenir.

Le fait de tourner plus d'une heure pour trouver une place où se garer n'avait pas arrangé son humeur. Et maintenant ce putain de bordel de merde d'ascenseur en panne, qui allait l'obliger à se taper six étages à pied. Il eut espace d'un instant une pensée compatissante pour Aphrodite qui en avait douze, sans parler de Shion et Athéna qui logeait un étage plus... Hypnos fronça les sourcils, en songeant perplexe.

- Une minute ! Qui c'est ce Shion ? Et pourquoi il se met à penser à deux déesses comme si elles existaient réellement ?

Visiblement sa colère à l'encontre de son irresponsable de frère lui faisait prendre toute rationalité. Il secoua la tête consternée, provoquant une nausée qui l'obligea à s'arrêter pour se reprendre. Il détestait se sentir faible, se sentir humain, bon sang ! Il était un... Le mot lui échappait. Bien sûr qu'il était un humain, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il était rationnel, cartésien, réaliste, il ne croyait pas aux extra-terrestres, divinités et autres foutaises d'illuminés. Il avait les pieds sur terre et tous ces délires comme quoi cette vie n'est pas la sienne, que quelqu'un en tirait les ficelles n'est due qu'à la fatigue et l'énervement d'avoir perdu son précieux temps à cause de son abruti de frère. Et plus encore que de perdre du temps, il détestait perdre son calme. Ce langage outrageusement grossier ne lui ressemblait pas, et ses élucubrations métaphysiques ne le menaient qu'à une désagréable sensation de vide et au souvenir d'une atroce douleur dont il ignorait l'origine.

Alors qu'il glissait les clés dans la serrure, il entendit un grand soupir où se mêlait exaspération et découragement dans le couloir. Il se retourna, personne ! Pourtant, il venait à nouveau d'entendre ce soupir... Il soupira à son tour, voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations auditives maintenant. Il entra dans l'appartement en claquant la porte et jeta rageusement le trousseau sur la console.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, vit son frère affalé dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse en train de lire tranquillement une BD, tout en sirotant un panaché. Celui-ci, sans même relever la tête demanda innocemment :

- Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui, comment ça se fait ?

... ?

- Hypnos ?

... !?

Ce long silence inquiéta Thanatos. Il se retourna et vit son frère aussi immobile qu'une statue avec une expression de poisson mort. Surpris, il passa la main devant les yeux d'Hypnos sans obtenir la moindre réaction. Bloqué ! Son jumeau était bel et bien bloqué... Comme sur pause.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Bon alors ?

Il soupira en posant la tête dans sa main, coude sur le dossier du canapé, il fixa son frère quelques minutes dans l'attente de quelque chose... Euh... Bon d'accord... quelques secondes... Écartant les bras de... De... ? Il s'adressa au plafond.

- Le mot c'est dépit... Quoique exaspération irait très bien aussi ! Maintenant t'arrête de rêvasser devant les moineaux et tu nous dis la suite.

- Eh ! S'exclama une voix. Je réfléchis...

- Et ben ! On n'est pas aidé ! ...Eh oh ! On se réveille.

- Je réfléchis...

- Ah oui ! Je vois ça, ça fume ! Ironisa Thanatos.

- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle... Fume... Ouiiiii ! Dragon ! Lança la voix avec un claquement de doigt comme quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir un trait de génie.

- Ouch ! Ça va faire mal ! Grimaça-t-il anticipation.

Thanatos eu l'impression qu'on le pliait, broyait, chiffonnait dans tous les sens. Sensations pas très agréables et même franchement douloureuses.

Haletant, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. La douleur avait cessé, mais elle semblait toujours présenté comme un désagréable fantôme. Hypnos l'observait inquiet.

Les ténèbres les engloutirent, si tôt que la porte se renferma sur eux.

- Décidément, elle adore les ténèbres, ricana Hypnos.

- Oh ça va ! S'agaça la voix.

Donc... Les ténèbres les engloutirent, si tôt que la porte se renferma sur eux. Thanatos ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- La ferme ! Le coupa la voix passablement énervée.

Lorsque leurs yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité, ils tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte en vain. Elle s'était verrouillée en claquant. Hypnos projeta une boule de cosmos pour la défoncer, une vulgaire porte métallique n'allait tout de même résister à un dieu tel que lui. Malheureusement, celle-ci était protégée par un sortilège qui lui renvoya son attaque de plein fouet.

Tandis que le dieu du sommeil se relevait laborieusement, Thanatos scrutait les lieux. En effet, il avait aperçu comme un flash accompagné d'un bruit de soufflerie et d'une horrible odeur de souffre qui ne présageait rien de bon. Les divinités avancèrent vers son origine... De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Sympa ! Fit Thanatos.

Hypnos le gratifia d'un coup de coup et d'un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas. Après une pénible avancée qui les fit chuter plusieurs fois, les dieux jumeaux se trouvèrent face à un gigantesque dragon crachant du feu.

- Un dragon ! S'exclamèrent de concert les divinités.

- Un gigantesque dragon ! Fit la voix fière d'elle.

- Et je suppose que nos pouvoirs ne vont pas suffire face à ce truc, soupira Hypnos avec résignation

La supposition du blond était on ne peut plus juste. Cette confirmation le fit grimacer. Une épée semblable à celle d'Hadès se matérialisa dans la main de Thanatos...

- Euh ! C'est quand même un peu léger fit-il remarquer avec condescendance.

... Et un bouclier orné d'un griffon.

Le dieu de la mort regarda le bouclier dubitatif.

- J'espère qu'il est plus solide qu'il en a l'air. Bon bah ! Quand faut y aller, y faut y aller.

Hélas pour Thanatos, sa remarque désobligeante attira l'attention du dragon qui cracha du feu dans sa direction. Lorsque les flammes se retirèrent, le bouclier se désintégra en cendres, ne laissant dans la main de dieu noirci et fumant, que la poignée. Hypnos se tourna vers son frère et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Je crois qu'elle t'en veut ! Fit-il amusé par la vision qu'offrait son frère.

Un pouffement de rire se fit entendre...

... Le temps semblait suspendu... Les jumeaux attendaient... Et le dragon aussi...

- Rhhaaaa ! Non c'est nul ! Je trouve rien ! Râla la voix.

- NON ! Hurlèrent les dieux avant d'être terrassé de douleur.

Thanatos allongé, les yeux fermés, respirait profondément, savourant le calme ambiant. Il se savait couché dans un champ de fleurs. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage serein, cette brise légère si agréable, le parfum délicat des fleurs et ce doux cosmos qui baignait les lieux, pas de doutes il était à Elysion... Enfin...

Une main caressante effleurait sa peau nue, tandis que de doux baisers papillonnaient sur son corps offert. Se laissant sombrer dans la détente de ce si délicieux moment, le dieu de la mort soupira d'aise. Des doigts délicats qu'il savait être ceux de son frère se promenaient maintenant avec grâce sur sa virilité. Ils furent presque aussitôt suivis par une langue timide qui fit pousser au dieu soumis un gémissant de plaisir. Il se sentait si bien qu'il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil bercé par ce tendre plaisir charnel.

Hypnos assis contre son frère nu, sourit en le voyant s'endormir sous ses caresses coquines. Il aurait pu le laisser, mais il avait d'autres projets en tête. Thanatos le compris lorsqu'il senti une bouche gourmande gober tout entier son membre gorgé de désir. Thanatos se releva en protesta avec véhémence et en tapant du pied.

- Alors là ! Je dis non ! Non et re-non ! Pas question !

Hypnos allongé sur le côté, le menton posé dans la main, observait son jumeau avec un sourire rêveur, ou plutôt une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son jumeau qui valsait au rythme de son pied rageur. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, Thanatos resserra les jambes en cachant ses bijoux de famille avec les mains.

- N'y pense même pas ! Déclara le dieu de la mort. Elle a qu'à trouver autre chose !

- Allez ! Quémanda la voix.

- Allez ! Reprit le Hypnos sur le même ton.

- Pas la peine d'insister ! J'ai dis non... N-O-N ! Non !

- S'il te plait Thani, pour faire plaisir à tes fans... Elles vont être déçues, tenta d'amadouer la voix.

- Je m'en fiche ! C'est non ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça c'est ridicule ! S'emporta le dieu de la mort.

Entre nous, ce qui était ridicule, c'était de le voir s'énerver ainsi... A poil ! Thanatos lança un regard noir au ciel d'Elysion.

- Je confirme ! fit Hypnos avec un clin d'œil amusé. Et désolé Louna ! Il va falloir trouver autre chose, acheva-t-il navré.

- Franchement ! Vous êtes pas coopératifs, soupirais-je. C'est ma quatrième tentative, je ne vais pas y arriver à ce tarif-là.

- Ah parce qu'en plus c'est notre faute ! Répliqua Thanatos excédé.

- Bon ! Bon ! Je vais faire un dernier essai.

Les dieux jumeaux fermèrent les yeux dans l'attente de la violente douleur qui allait suivre.

J'esquissais un sourire, celle-là je la garde ça peut servir. Bon, une idée ? Je soupirais de dépit. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils m'inspirent ces chers grumeaux. Voyons ?...

Mon regard s'illumina, oui pourquoi pas... Ça sera drôle...

Surpris de n'avoir rien senti cette fois, ils rouvrir les yeux sur une porte de bois massif décorée d'élégantes dorures.

Curieux de voir la salle de bal, Les jumeaux y pénétrèrent bien avant les invités. Hypnos vêtu d'un somptueux habit princier se tourna vers son frère et... Fut secoué d'un terrible fou rire.

- Alors là !... C'est sûr !... Elle t'en veux !...

Thanatos baissa les yeux et découvrir avec horreur la cause de cette hilarité. Il était vêtu d'une robe rose pale de ballerine, chaussé des chaussons de danse qui allait avec. Hypnos pleurant de rire était au bord de l'étouffement. Furieux, humilié, le dieu de la mort jeta à terre le diadème d'améthystes et de quartz rose qui ornait sa longue chevelure argent.

- Trop c'est trop ! Rageait-il c'est inadmissible ! On ne traite un dieu de façon ! J'exige le respect qui m'est dû.

- Oui euh ! Bon ! T'es quand même qu'un personnage de fiction, lui rappelais-je. Tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire.

- Un personnage de fiction divin ! Et je ne saurais tolérer un tel manque de respect. Mais enfin ! Dis quelque chose Hypnos, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout cela t'est égal.

Malheureusement pour Thanatos, Hypnos était trop occupé à rire pour prendre la défense de son frère.

- Et puis d'abord à quoi ça rime tous ça ? Repris l'argenté à l'attention d'une Louna qui n'en menait pas large de se faire engueuler par l'un de ces personnages.

- C'est pour une fic d'anniversaire que je dois écrire. Et... J'avoue que je n'ai pas d'inspiration.

- Alors ça ! On avait remarqué ! Quand on n'est pas capable d'écrire sur des dieux, on s'abstient !

- Mais non, je n'ai pas de problème quand j'écris sur Hadès, fis-je contrite. Et il ne se plaint pas.

- Avec ça que j'ai le choix ! Hurla la voix off d'Hadès.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me défendre que Thanatos reprit

- Et puis d'abord, habituellement c'est Péni... Pani... Pori... Enfin machin chose qui écrit sur nous. Elle, au moins, nous crée des situations dignes de notre rang...

- En fait... Hésitais-je. Elle m'a demandé de l'écrire parce qu'elle s'occupait des gémeaux.

- D'autres gémeaux ? Demanda Hypnos qui avait finalement réussi à se calmer.

- Oui, Kanon et Saga, les chevaliers d'Athéna, lui répondis-je.

- Des humains ! S'indigna Thanatos. On a été supplanté par des humains ! De mieux en mieux ! Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus dans ce... Dans ce...

Le dieu de la mort rageait tant qu'il en perdait ses mots et mon esprit restait désespérément vide de toutes idées. Je tentais néanmoins.

- Mais non, Thani... Je veux dire Thanatos. T'en vas pas, et votre fic d'anniversaire ?

- Eh bien elle se fera sans moi ! Et puisque c'est notre anniversaire, j'ai un bon titre pour ton fiasco ! Je me tire chez Dionysos au moins là, nous serons reçu avec égard !

- Euh ! C'est un peu long comme titre, risquais-je.

Mauvaise idée ! Thanatos me fusilla du regard, avant de partir aussi dignement que sa tenue de ballerine le lui permettait, suivi d'un Hypnos reprit d'une crise de fou rire.

- Et bien je suis désolée chers lectrices et lecteurs, mais faute d'inspiration valable et pour cause de mauvaise volonté des héros, surtout un d'ailleurs, je me vois dans l'impossibilité d'écrire cette fameuse fic d'anniversaire...

J'affichais une moue navrée... Puis un petit sourire songeur et sournois se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Hadès...

- Il est pas là Hadès ! Lança le seigneur des enfers avant de fuir le plus loin possible de l'esprit d'une fanfiqueuse aux idées tordues.

Fin

* * *

Avoir Honte ?

pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Je vous avais prévenu ;)

pensez à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci


End file.
